hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Crips in Hip-Hop
Rappers (171/178) * Peewee Longway (1017 Brick Squad) Rolling 60s * Shep (1017 Brick Squad) Rollin' 90's Neighborhood Crip * A to da Z (rapper) * Bilo Da Kid (rapper) * Fuccè (rapper) * Sadik (rapper) * Spice 1 (rapper) * Big Crypt (rapper) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1N_vx8CLCo * Mr. Ferox (rapper) * Gonzoe (rapper) * Dazzie Dee (rapper) 107th Street UG/BC Crips set, * WC (rapper) 111 Neighborhood Crips Los Angeles * Young Jeezy (rapper) Black Mafia Family/1300 Duncan Blocc Crips (Georgia). * Roccett (rapper) 190 East Coast Blocc Crips * K-Boy (rapper) 48 Gangster Crips Los Angeles' * Fat-Tone (rapper) 51st Crips * Schoolboy Q (rapper) 52 Hoover Crips'' * H.Crown (rapper) '''52 Hoover Gangster Crips * Terry "Teezy" Choe Eastside 56 Gangsta Crips * Glasses Malone (rapper) 7th Street Watts Crips/'117 Street Watts Crips' * Trae Wess (rapper) 73 Hustler Gangster Crip * Young Maylay (rapper) 87 Kitchen Crips * Spider Loc (rapper) 97th Street East Coast Crips * J Llove (rapper) 97th Street East Coast Crips * Snoopy Blue (rapper) 97th Street East Coast Crips * Smokaveli (rapper) 99's * Killa Kill (Montreal rapper) 99's * Slim the Mobster (rapper) 99 Mafia Crips * Richie Rich (rapper) Atlantic Drive Crips * Big Bun aka Rider-J Atlantic Drive Compton Crips * G-Bone Atlantic Drive Compton Crips * B.G Scarface Atlantic Drive Compton Crips * Big Bun aka Rider-J Atlantic Drive Compton Crips * Mic Stone (rapper) Anzacc Grape Compton Crips * JoobaRC (rapper) Brick Boy Crips * Millie Moses (rapper) Carver Park Compton Crips * D3 (Compton rapper) Carver Park Compton Crips * Killa Dread (rapper) Carver Park Compton Crips'' * SF '''Casa Blanca Gangster Crips (RiverSide) * YG Capone Casa Blanca Gangster Crips (RiverSide) * Blue Raggz (rapper) Casa Blanca Gangster Crips * Twin Loc (A.K.A. G-Cell) Eastside Avalon Crips * 40 Glocc (rapper) Colton City Crips * Lil' CS (San Diego rapper) East Dago Mob Crips (San Diego) * Hbone 300 (rapper) Eight Tray Gangster Crips * Tee Gee (rapper) Eight Tray Gangster Crips'' * Luni Coleone (rapper) Garden Blocc Crip * X-Raided (rapper) Garden Blocc Crip (Garden Blocc 24th St Crip) * Brotha Lynch Hung (rapper) Garden Blocc Crip (Garden Blocc 24th St Crip) * C-Bo (rapper) Garden Blocc Crip (Garden Blocc 19th St Crip) (possibly ... 29th St Gardens) * T-Nutty (rapper) '''Garden Blocc 24th St Crips * G-MACC (rapper) Garden Blocc 24th St Crips * Lil Face (rapper) Garden Blocc 24th St Crips * Smigg Dirtee (rapper) Garden Blocc 24th St Crips * YG $oprano (rapper) Gardena Shot Gun Crips * Killa Tay (Fresno rapper) Killa Tay is from Geer Gang Crips (Fresno) * Bobby Shmurda (rapper) G Stone Cripshipwiki * Rowdy Rebbel (rapper) G Stone Crips * Pipe Da Snipe (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Ice Breezy Grape Street Watts Crips * Yung Jay R (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Dre Vishiss (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Blacowt (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Wolfcat (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Bad Lucc (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * Soulja Ree (rapper) Grape Street Watts Crips * H2k N.A.W Gang * Hkandles N.A.W Gang * H-Bone Holmes Street Watts Crips * Bam Loc Holmes Street Watts Crips * Young Bo Holmes Street Watts Crips * South Central Cartel Hoover Crips * Big Syke (rapper) Inglewood Imperial Village Crips * Lil Boo aka Village Boo (rapper) Inglewood Imperial Village Crips * Tray Deee (raper) Insane Long Beach Crips * Battlecat (rapper) Insane Long Beach Crips * Swoop G (rapper) Insane Long Beach Crips * Leel Pac (rapper) Insane Long Beach Crips * Eazy-E (rapper) Kelly Park Compton Crips * AWOL Kelly Park Compton Crips * Crip Inch Kelly Park Compton Crips * Fo Clips Kelly Park Compton Crips * K-Tone Kelly Park Compton Crips * Sin Loc Kelly Park Compton Crips * G-Loc Kelly Park Compton Crips * Troll Loc Kelly Park Compton Crips * Tweedy Bird Loc aka BK Kelly Park Compton Crips * Trouble Loc Kelly Park Compton Crips * MC Ren (rapper) Kelly Park Compton Crips * T.Y.S.O.N. (rapper) Kelly Park Compton Crips * Lil Eazy-E (rapper) Kelly Park Compton Crips * Young Dre (rapper) Kitchen Crips * Vo (rapper) Lynwood Nieghborhood Crips * H2k (rapper) N.A.W Gang * Hkandles (rapper) N.A.W Gang * Blue Ragg Neighborhood Compton Crips * Do or Die Neighborhood Compton Crips * Sin Loc Neighborhood Compton Crips * Yung Fif (rapper) Neighborhood Compton Crips * Herley Benjamin (rapper) Neighborhood Compton Crips * Bomber Bloccstar (rapper) Nutty Blocc Compton Crips * Dresta (rapper) Nutty Blocc Compton Crips * B.G. KnoccOut Nutty Blocc Compton Crips * C2 (Compton rapper)/Cee Two Origignal Swamps Compton Crips * Ccam (Compton rapper) Original Swamps Compton Crips * AlGuddaWeezy Wee (rapper) Original Swamps Compton Crips * Gudda Phats (rapper) Original Swamps Compton Crips * Afroman (rapper) Palmdale Crips * Tuff Lucc Perris Neighborhood Crips * Blacc Boy Perris Neighborhood Crips * D Perris Neighborhood Crips * Killa City The Great (rapper) Palmer Blocc Compton Crips * Lil Drawz (rapper) PJ Watts Crips * Fedie Demarco (rapper) PJ Watts Crips * CEO Gutta (rapper) PJ Watts Crips * Coolio (rapper) Poccet Hood Compton Crips * Goobie-P (rapper) Poccet Hood Compton Crips * Payso B (rapper) Poccet Hood Compton Crips * C-Rider Raymond Street Hustler Compton Crips * Bino Rideaux (rapper) Rollin 100's Neighborhood Crips * King Brainz (rapper) Rollin 100's Neighborhood Crips * Snoop Dogg (rapper) Rollin 20's Long beach Crips * Nate Dogg (rapper) Rollin 20's Long beach Crips * Daz Dillinger (rapper) Rollin 20's Long beach Crips * Warren G (rapper) Rollin 20's Long beach Crips * Goldie Loc Rollin 20's Long Beach Crips * Lil' 1/2 Dead (rapper) Rollin 20's Long Beach Crips * So Sentrelle Rollin 20's Long Beach Crips * Slip Capone (rapper) Rollin 20's Long Beach Crips * Keke Loco (rapper) also known as Lil Keke Loco Rollin 30s Harlem Crips * Monster Norm (rapper) Rollin 40s Crips * A.D Da Loc (rapper) Rollin 40 Neighborhood Crips * Jayo Felony (rapper) NHC 47 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips San Diego * C Hecc (rapper) NHC 47 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips San Diego * Rich Rollin (rapper) NHC 47 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips * Contraband (rapper) NHC 41 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips San Diego * Cutthroat (San Diego rapper) NHC 41 Blocc Crips/Rollin 40's Neighborhood Crips San Diego * Carte Blanche (rapper) Rollin 50s Crips * Pacman Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips * Conrad Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips * Newport Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips * T.C Extra (rapper) Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Infant J Stone (rapper) Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Kurupt (rapper) Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Nipsey Hussle (rapper) Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Keita Rock (rapper) Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Hoodsta Rob (rapper) Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * Sandman Nugus (rapper) Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * CJ Mac Rollin 60's Neighborhood Crips * S.D THE EMCEE Rollin 80s West Coast Crips * Roccet Rollin 90's Neighborhood Crip * Screw Loose (rapper) Rollin 90’s Neighborhood Crips * Daebo Tha Beast (rapper) Santana Blocc Compton Crips * Prince Molly (rapper) Santana Blocc Compton Crips * TBG Meechie (rapper) hipwiki Santana Blocc Compton Crips in Milwaukee, Wisconsin or Chicago? * Kokane (rapper) Sin Town 357 Pomona Crips * Mako Capone (rapper) Spook Town Compton Crips * Tone Loc (rapper) South Side Compton Crips * Get Down (rapper) South Side Compton Crips * Jaba (rapper) South Side Compton Crips * S Dizzle (rapper) South Side Compton Crips * Crip Dave (rapper) South Side Compton Crips * 40. Jaba (rapper) South Side Compton Crips * MC Eiht (rapper) Tragniew Park Crips * Koollay (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Cixx Pac (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Big Freeze (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Baby Half Dead (rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Keystone (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Mac-11 (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Ecay Uno (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Cuzzin Ice Lecta West Coast Crips 1930's * Cee Wee 3 (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Googie Monsta (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * I-Rocc (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Treali Duce (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Gangsta Sagg (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Caby 1 (rapper) West Coast Crips 1930's * Big Paybacc (rapper) Whitsett Ave Crips * Church (Orlando rapper) of 1887 record "a Orlando Crip set. Rap Groups * New Breed Of Hustlas P.J. Riverside Crips * LBC Crew (rap group) * Tha Eastsidaz (rap group) * Nationwide Rip Ridaz (rap group) * Fresh Gang (rap group) United Mafia Crips. Three 6 Mafia // * Nordy Ent Hat Gang Watts Crips Record labels * Producers * Battlecat (rapper) Insane Long Beach Crips 1993 * DJ Crazy Toones * JUNESKI (producer) 118th st Holmes Street Watts Crips DJs * DJ Crazy Toones Singles 1980's 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990's 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000's 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * March 7: I'm A Crip (Spider Loc single) ft J-LLove * May 1: Blue Rag House Shoes (C Hecc single) 2010's 2010 * 2011 * November 22: On The Roll (Ruff Necc & Crip Face single) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8CoCp6LQec 2012 * Songs 1980's 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990's 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000's 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010's 2010 * 2011 * June 11: Crip'In Is Bacc (Fresh Gang single) 2012 * Links * See Also * List of Crip affiliated rappers and rap groups * List of Bloods in Hip-Hop * List of Crips in Hip-Hop * List of Zoe Pound in Hip-Hop * List of Black Mafia Family in Hip-Hop * List of Sureños in Hip-Hop * List of Norteños in Hip-Hop * List of Gangster Disciples in Hip-Hop * List of Vice Lords in Hip-Hop * List of Latin Kings in Hip-Hop * List of Black P. Stones in Hip-Hop * List of Grape Street Watts Crips in Hip-Hop * List of most views on youtube (single and songs) Category:Lists Category:Crips in Hip-Hop